


Mogar Needs More Than a Fucking Hug

by RageHappyRoses



Series: Team Lads Could Use a Little Sunshine. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael growled lowly as he sat in the gamer chair, gripping his xbox controller. He threw his controller down minuets in to the game. "Fucking bullshit!" He yelled loudly and sunk in the chair to pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar Needs More Than a Fucking Hug

Michael growled lowly as he sat in the game chair, gripping his xbox controller. He threw his controller down minuets in to the game. "Fucking bullshit!" He yelled loudly and sunk in the chair to pout. Gavin came in, "mi-cool?" He peaked in, afraid he would get screamed at. Michael's rage truely affected all. "What Gavin?" He growled and refused to look at his boyfriend. "What're you playing?" Gavin asked and sat on the floor next to the chair. "Some stupid fucking game." Michael snapped. "Hey now...calm down.." Gavin pushed the controller away from Michael. "No! Fucking stupid game." Michael still wasn't looking at Gavin. The Brit smirked and climbed onto his boyfriend's lap, "What the hell are you doing" he glared up at Gavin. "Calming you down." He muttered into the Jersey man's neck, kissing down in. " no G-Gavin s...stop..." Michael sighed and leaned his head to give him more access. Gavin chuckled, he knew this was working. Michael's glare returned and he pushed Gavin down to the floor, "no." He sternly said. "I like when you get all rough" the Brit chuckled. Michael chuckled a bit, "that's no surprise you were begging me last week to cum all over this face of yours..." he smirked. "Mind doing it again?" Gavin pulled Michael into a kiss. Michael kissed back for a while for he pushed his boyfriend away again, "sorry, not really in the mood..." he said and sat up. "Mi-cool! Please!" Gavin sat up also. "No." Michael protested again.

At this point Ray walked in, "looks like I was about to miss something extremely worth watching" Ray smirked, leaning against the counter. "Help me Ray, mi-cool's all pissed off about this game and I'm trying to get his to relieve a bit of the stress" Gavin whined. "I'm in, as long as I get to see him begging and yelling for more," Ray's tone dropped. Michael's stern look dropped for a second before he picked it back up and pouted at the ground. Ray sauntered over an got down on floor with a smirk and hovered over Michael as he pushed him to lay down. Michael didn't say anything, his eyes fixated on Ray's smirk. "Hey Gavin...let's make him scream..." Ray chuckled and immediately began leaving marks on Michael's neck, palming his half-hard cock through his pants. "Ah...mnh Ray...no..G-Gavin don't you dare..." Michael tried to sound threatening but it all came out as stuttering moans. Gavin chuckled and crawled over to slide the Jersey man's shirt up, kissing up and down his chest. "Th-his isn't ...funny just... stop.. st- f-fuck Gavin!" Michael's hand immediately gabbed the brit's hair. He looked down to see Gavin and pulled his dick out of the pants zipper and his mouth was on it. Ray smirked and kissed up to Michael's lips, licking his bottom lip and gaining entrance. Michael wanted some dominance, he forced Gavin's head down and continued kissing Ray feircely. Michael bit at his tongue, catching it breifly before Ray had his bottom lip between his own teeth. They both pulled away swollen lips, shortly out of breath.

Gavin pulled his head up, Ray sat up on his knees and pulled his British boyfriend up to kiss him with just as much lust. Gavin's hands roamed down Ray's body, getting to his pants and sliding them down. "Oh...fuck..." Michael said in almost a whine. Ray soon had Gavin's pants off and most of his shirt, while he was only in his boxers. Michael growled and started undressing himself, sitting in one spot when he was done. "Oh, you're ready now?" Ray laughed a bit. "Shut up" Michael muttered. Gavin now hovered over him and ground their erections together, Michael tilted his head back, giving Ray and opperunity to bite at his neck to leave marks where Gavin had left his. Gavin smirked at Ray, he definitely had an idea. Ray backed off and flipped Michael over, "what the hell?" He whined. "Face down ass up, bitch." Gavin said lowly in his ear. Michael didn't say another word and did as he was told. Gavin got up, left for a second and returned with a bottle of lube. He lubed up his cock and slid it against Michael's entrance. "Mnhh..." Michael bit his lip, not wanting to sound needy. Ray smirked as he reached under Michael and began to rub his cock slowly. The Jersey man visibly shuddered, lowly whining. "Do you want Gavin to fuck you Michael?" Ray teased, moving his hand at a faster pace. "F-fuck...yes...God please" Michael finally broke and started begging. Gavin shoved inside his boyfriend, earning a loud moan and a string of curses. Immediately he started at a fast and hard pace, grabbing Michael's hips. Ray stood up and went around next to Gavin, sliding his cock in his mouth. "Damn...Gavin" he sighed as the Brit began to suck. "Oh...fuck...Gavin...harder please harder!" Michael yelled grabbing at the carpet underneath him. "You heard him, harder Gavin, I wanna see him cum" Ray growled. Gavin dug his nails into Michael's hips and pounded into him as hard as he could. This resulted in Michael moaning loudly and screaming Gavin's name over and over. 

Ray grabbed Gavin's hair as he released his seed down his throat. Gavin pulled his mouth away, panting and swallowing Ray's cum. He smirked up at the Puerto Rican, " God i love it when you fucking do that" he panted slightly. Gavin continued to thrust into Michael. "Cum hard for me mi-cool..." Gavin repeatedly growled in his ear, Ray went back to rubbing Michael's cock, grabbing at his balls once and a while. Soon Michael's moans and gasps got even louder, he was close. " oh shit...ahhh.. f-fuck Gavin ....R-Ray!" Michael yelled as he tended up and came over Ray's hand. The younger chuckled and licked the cum from his hand. Michael panted heavily as he rolled over on the floor. "Fuck...you need to bottom more often..." Gavin panted next him. "Why?" Michael almost took offence, thinking he meant he wasn't good on top. "You moan like a bitch"Ray chuckled and laid on the other side of him. "Do not" he argued, a bit flushed. 


End file.
